


Stress release

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, maxson has feelings, rough love making, someone to lean on, theres a man under all that beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: With a war at his doorstep, Maxson is feeling pressure and stress more than he can handle and lucky for him he has a woman who knows when he needs some extra love





	

Maxson sighed as he watched the rain pound the commonwealth below. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was exhausted and stressed.  
War, war never changes.  
And that's exactly what the Brotherhood was headed towards, war.  
He put his fore arm on the large window and then put his forehead on his arm.   
If they couldn't locate the Institute before too long, the institute would have time to prepare and possibly strike first.  
But if he acted too soon and put all of their power into the first strike, that would leave them vulnerable, but if they didn't deal a serious blow on the first strike the Institute wouldn't damaged enough...  
So many lives were going to be lost.  
He let out a tired sigh.  
He didn't bother to stand up and turned around when the door opened.   
He recognized his girlfriend’s small footsteps.  
He let a faint smile brush his lips as his beautiful partner hugged him from behind.  
Although she was partially blind, it made no difference to him. He loved her for her personality and brains.   
Skylar was not only just his love but also his best friend and advisor. Cunning and ingenious as she was stunning and beautiful. Her hair was pale blond and her eyes a cloudy blue, her looks made her appear frail and delicate. When in reality she was hard and strong, being a former raider also had given her a more ruthless and bloodthirsty side.   
He turned around to face her, her smile widened and his grew too.  
She put both hands on his face and pulled him down to her level. They shared a brief and tender kiss. His rough lips pushing against her soft full ones.  
He leaned his forehead against hers and let out a shaky breath, he then pressed his lips against her small forehead and breathed in the sweet strawberry scent of her hair.  
Maxson was a strong dominant man, who was both respected and feared by most, no one ever questioned his authority, no one except her. Skylar was the one person who Maxson would bow down to, she was his queen and he was her king.  
She saw the side to him no one else did,she'd seen him break down and cry, and seen his fits of rage that caused even Paladin danse to back to back away but she wasn't afraid of taming the beast.  
She could feel his stress, his worry and his fear. She pulled his face down back to hers and kissed his cheek before moving to his lips.  
He eagerly accepted her kisses, the once tender and shy kiss was now deepened and filled with passion.  
She slipped her tongue into mouth, the taste of cigarettes and mint from his mouth moved into hers.  
He pulled her in closer wrapping arms around her. He pulled away for brief second and nuzzled her.   
He kissed the tip of her nose, and every scar on her face.  
She was a former raider, her skin dotted with scars from fights and battles. Even after leaving that life behind after joint the BOS, she was still feared and talked about both by raiders and her Brothers and sisters in the brotherhood.  
A living urban legend. No one dared to fight her, except Maxson. He never was afraid to confront the monster in the shadows.  
He had seen his sky go from a brutal dominatrix to falling asleep crying.  
His lips traced along her soft jaw line and under her chin.  
She moaned and took his head in her hands and kissed him again this time the kiss was filled with a burning need.  
Her hands went to the front of his coat and his cupped her face.  
She bit his bottom lip, he nipped her tongue. The taste of oranges from her mouth flowed into his mouth. He groan as she pushed off his battle coat.  
Maxson was built like a Greek god. His muscle were defined and sleek, not bulk or over developed. His tight black tee shirt hugged his abs. She pulled away gasping as Maxson began sliding his hands down to her breast.   
He let his mouth roam over her neck, sucking and mouth at her collarbone.  
Her breast were a little bigger than a handful, but still perfect to him.  
He squeezed her breast gently through her leather corset top.   
Sky grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his lips back up to his.  
He grunted at the use of force, and pinched her pert nipples, earning a slightly pained moan from her.  
“Getting out of hand are we?” He mummured into her ear as he swayed with her.   
His response was a deep kiss, and her trying to unbutton her top.  
“Mine.” Was all he said as he shoved her hands away and greedily in bunting her top. She let out a sigh of relief as he pulled of his shirt and her bra. Her right hand rubbed her pert pink nipple and her left hand trailed up and down his abs.  
Maxson took a step back and admired the beautiful woman in front of him.  
He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground, his lips found the safety of her.  
“I love you so much.” He whispered as they took a breather.  
She whimpered and kissed his bottom lip.  
“I love you just as much.”  
He chuckled.  
“Can I show you how much I love you?” He whispered to her.  
“Please baby.” She begged, he grunted and carried her over to their large bed and laid her down and laid beside her.  
His lip tangled with hers as his hand rubbed her breast. He broke the kiss and went to work sucking and nibbling at her large breast.  
His tongue swirled and flipped her nipple down as he massaged the breast.  
Sky dug her nails into his head, she leaned down and kissed the top of his head as his head moved downward towards her pants. He trailed over her flat stomach, and sucked at her exposed her hipbone. He looked up and saw her rubbing her own breast.  
So fucking beautiful.  
He unbuckled her pants and yanked them off   
He marveled at the beautiful sight of her lace covered pussy.  
She had already soaked her panties with her intoxicating juices. Maxson kissed the top of her beautiful mound as he rubbed her slit through her panties.  
He inhaled her sweet fragrance as he licked the damp crotch of her panties.  
The cock in his pants strained against the fabric, showing his arousal as well.   
He ignored his throbbing cock and went to work indulging her pussy with his mouth.  
Her moans were now mewls of need and passion. She almost cried out as he slipped his large rough and thick middle finger inside of her.  
He gently slid it in and out of her wetness, teasing her clit with his tongue.  
He decided to be nice and add a second finger, earning a gasp.  
He latched on to her clit with mouth, his tongue expertly caressing her sensitive button of nerves.  
He felt her thrust on his fingers and her snatch tighten as she approached orgasm. He watched her face as she rode her orgasm. Her juices gushed onto his face, he grinned and lapped them up.  
After she gushed, he kissed her pussy and pulled his fingers out and stood up.  
He marveled at the sight of his girlfriend naked and sweaty on his bed.  
She sat up and pulled him forward by his waist band.  
She kissed and stroked his thick member through the fabric of his pants.  
He groaned in approval as she released his cock from the bondage of his clothes.  
He stepped of his pants and let her have his cock.  
She slipped the head of his cock into warm mouth, indulging in the taste. He was at least 7 inches long and 3 inches thick. He moaned and growled as she sucked and throatted his cock down to the base, choking herself for him.  
“Easy baby.” He said gently pulling her head up. She gave him a quick hug around his ass and then went back to slipping his member.  
When he was ready he pulled her chin up and bent down and kissed her as he moved between her legs and moved them so they were all the way on the bed.  
These kisses were gentle and and comforting.  
He pulled away and kissed her forehead as he moved his large cock to the entrance of her pussy.  
“You ready my love?” He said in a throaty tone.  
She nodded.  
“Yes max, please love me baby.” She whimpered hugging before falling back onto the pillows.  
He took a deep breath and gently pushed into her m. She whimpered and moaned as his length filled her.  
Her tight cunt stretched to max by his meat. He shuttered and let her adjust, he slid back and then forward, earning cries of pleasure from his baby.  
He started of pumping slowly, his cock pulsating in her.   
“Faster.” Was all she whimpered.  
He looked up and saw her eyes were closed.  
He sped up and started pounding her, she let out a sigh relief when his balls slapped against her tender puss.  
He grunted and gathered her wrist and pinned the them above her head with one hand while the other played with her clit and moved to other hole, teasing the outside.   
“Mmm Maxson, you're inside me. God your fucking me.” Her breath came out shorter and harsh and he slammed into as hard as he could.  
“You're… st-uff-ffffiiii-Ing meeeee” she cried out twisting and moaning. She threw her body around and he pressed his chest against hers.  
Her tiny wet, ribbed and soft pussy was unbearably pleasurable.  
He felt pleasure course through him and he watched himself thrust and pound his girlfriend.  
He leaned forward so his chest pressed against her. She traced his scars on his chest.  
Suddenly she gasped as he shifted, she let out a cry of desperation and began wriggling around as he pumped her G spot.  
Her pussy tightened up around his cock.  
“I'm going to cum inside of you baby.” He whispered.  
She screamed as pleasure over took her and pushed her too far, her juices squirting the sheets. A second later Maxson cried out her name as with one final slam, he emptied himself into her, his warmth spreading through her, he collapsed nearly on top of her.  
She whimpered and shook from pleasure as he caught his bearings and opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Caressing her gently, he kissed her cheek and nuzzles her.  
When she didn't respond he lifted himself up and pulled out of her.  
He crawled up beside her and pulled her into his chest. She shook and trembled against his body.  
He kissed her forehead and intertwined their hands.   
“Hey baby, you okay?” He muttered into her softly and he kissed her knuckles.  
“Yeah I'm okay. You're the best, Maxson.” She said quietly as she opened her eyes and gently nosed him.  
“Thank you my love. You know when I just need you and some time for us. God do I love you .” He whispered kissing her cheek again and hugging her tighter.  
“I knew you've been over working again, and I love you as well, more than you know. You're going to make the right Move. You know what you're doing.” She yawned the last part out as she soon fell asleep with him, naked and safe.


End file.
